Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again
by Cythraul
Summary: "It shouldn't hurt to try-" Inuyasha cut himself short at the sound of his voice echoing above him. There was no way... "Inuyasha..." Kagome had tears welling up in her eyes, unable to fully grasp what just happened. "We're... we're back in my time!"
1. Chapter 1 - It's worth a shot

Howdy folks. I've read a lot of inu fanfiction and could never find the story i desired so much, despite so many stories being here. Maybe I just wasn't looking hard enough. Well, hopefully I remain pretty original! I hope you enjoy. :D I'll try not to make them ooc too often. T.T

Rated M for reasons later in the story ;o

-  
**Chapter 1- "It's worth a shot."**

It had been an whole year since Kagome returned to their world. A whole year. They had regained peace to the land now that Naraku (or rather, Magatsuhi) was gone from the world, along with the jewel that bound him there. The demon's activities around the nation had reverted back to the way it was over 50 years before. The occasional appearance, but the villagers no longer had to defend themselves often like they used to.

Miroku and Sango had built themselves a quaint home close near the outskirts of the village, not wanting to stand out of place with the small huts of the village. They had enough space for their three children and shippo who also liked to hang around them often and play with the children. Kagome and Inuyasha also paid visits often in between keeping their job as protectors of the village.

Shippo had been in and out of the village often, mostly for training in his fox magic and keeping old ties from breaking. He had grown some in that year, in physical appearance and strength. He advanced even more in rank within his world. Hell, even Inuyasha was impressed with him. Him and Souta were often seen sparring and riding across the area with Kirara.

The night was slightly chilly when Kagome and Inuyasha returned from their most recent trip to Jinenji's village. Kagome was happy to learn about more herbal remedies and Inuyasha just seemed to be happy in general. They immediately went to Kaede's hut, only to find her asleep around a small fire with Rin on the other side of the fire.

"I'll just put these here..." Kagome whispered, dropping her sack of herbs. Her and Inuyasha walked out of the hut. Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her stretch. She let out a breath from stretching and grabbed his hand.

"It's nothing..." She began, balling her free hand over her chest. "I just..."

"Don't worry." He stopped her from continuing her sentence. "We're here, together... That's all that matters..." He yanked her hand and pulled her in for a hug, placing a hand on the back of her head and resting his chin on top of it. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the still and silent night. Not a word was spoken as they both retreated back into the forest and was soon greeted by the bone eater's well. This was the only connection between the worlds... and it was gone. Kagome still had a hard time dealing with the loss of communication from her family. Inuyasha, sadly, did not understand her plight.

Kagome sat at the edge of the well, reminiscing of the months she spent going between worlds, and of how her life came to be the way it was. She chose her path. Plain and simple.

"Am I selfish?" She asked the hanyou who was sitting cross-legged in front of her. She stared down the well, seeing nothing but darkness at the bottom. How she wished to see the roof of the old shrine when peering down the rabbit hole.

"About what?"

"You know... about wanting to be with you... and still see my family. Is that asking for too much?" Her cheeks flushed pink but she refused to cry, so she held back her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Keh! Why's that selfish? What's wrong with wanting to be with your mom again?" Inuyasha retorted in his usual brash, thoughtless manner. She smiled at him, making him blush and look in the other direction, embarrassed at his choice of words. She turned her body to where her feet were hanging off, staring down the well once again.

"What... what if..." She began, hoping for a miracle while she kept her longing gaze at the bottom.

"Well.. there's only one way to find out... right?" He answered, grabbing her shoulders and jumping down the well without warning. They both reached the bottom and didn't feel anything like the transportation that happened in the past. It merely felt like they just jumped down an empty well- a feeling Inuyasha was too familiar with while waiting for her for 3 years.

"It shouldn't hurt to try-" Inuyasha cut himself short at the sound of his voice echoing above him. There was no way...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome had tears welling up in her eyes, unable to fully grasp what just happened.

"We're... we're back in my time!"


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm scared

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. It made me happy to see people read my fiction and liked it haha. I've been thinking a lot on how I'm going to make this work, and I think I figured something out. :D Yay for me, right? Hue hue hue. Well here's chapter 2, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2- "I'm scared..."**

* * *

The whole night was confusing for everyone residing in the Higurashi home. They all believed and were all content with their family member following her destined path, but fate had took her and spit her right back into the eyes of fate. For a long time they sat in silence in the den, sipping on tea and thinking about what was going to happen next.

"Have you tried going back down the well?" Kagome's mother broke the silence, making all their head pop up. Kagome continued to look down. Inuyasha knew she was worried about it not working again, and that they were stuck here.

"No," She replied, keeping her hands cupped around the tea but not drinking it. "It's... scary."

Inuyasha wanted to repeat the words he told her whenever he decided it was a good idea to jump in. He didn't want to pour salt on an open wound, though. He remained silent, listening closely to them.

"I think you should try it, sis." Souta spoke up as well while staring at his sister directly in the eyes. Kagome was drawn back a little, surprised at how much his little brother had matured in just a year.

"Mmmmm... I agree." The grandfather chimed in. He took a huge sip of his cup and placed it hard on the table. He kept a stern face as usual. "Kagome, you were never scared before. What's the difference now?"

She didn't have an answer. She didn't want to answer. She always kept up her brave front. Always happy, expressing her emotions well, fearless... But tonight was different. She feared for their future and her's. She feared that they may have caused an imbalance between both worlds that would create another disaster similar to the Shikon jewel. There was a surprise reassuring hand on her knee, which calmed her down a little while she was too riddled with anxiety to answer.

"I think..." Inuyasha paused for a moment, "I think she doesn't want to leave you guys, but doesn't want to leave the past either. We left our friends without saying goodbye on impulse... We didn't think we'd end up here... I feel the same... probably..." He turned his head and blushed a little, keeping his hand on her knee so she wouldn't be too overwhelmed.

"Well _I _think that if God didn't want you here, then he wouldn't have brought you here. There's a reason you're here. It may not even be a bad reason like when you starting playing in the past." The old man spoke with agitation. "Don't be scared of something so silly."

"Thank you, gramps..." Kagome responded softly, getting up and kneeling next to him before giving him a hug. She really needed these types of words said to her more often. Was there _really _a reason for her to be so scared? She was just creating more problems for herself that didn't exist.

"Way to go gramps!" Souta exclaimed. Kagome's mother smiled and took another sip of her tea. Inuyasha remained silent and in thought, sharing Kagome's worries and anxiety. While the old man had a point, so did she. Was there a reason for them to be here, or did they create a new problem? Was them coming here part of fate, or did they defy fate by opening a way back? There was no jewel to bind the worlds together anymore. How did they get here and why did it happen? He wished he could ask God himself these questions.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called out to him, making him jump a little from being so deep in his own thoughts.

"I think we should stay here for a little while." She suggested. They stared at eachother for a few seconds in silence while he thought it over. Was it okay for them to stay there?

"What about Miroku and Sango, and the village?" Inuyasha asked her. He knew she didn't want to worry her friends, but he also knew they would probably be more worried about them than themselves.

"Well... we were already gone and had come back a couple of days early. I don't think they'll notice."

"If you say so..." He crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling, unsure about her decision.

"This is so wonderful!" Her mother spoke up. She clapped her hands together and laughed along with her youngest son, who was overjoyed that he was able to see his sister again after a whole year of not living with her anymore. Gramps and crossed him arms and nodded in agreement, feeling superior on how his words swayed her opinion so strongly. They showed them to Kagome's old room, talking about the things that had changed since she left. Her friends were in college and called often looking for Kagome, worried about her rushing off and getting married right after school. Souta often had friends over, including the girl that her and Inuyasha helped him confess to. Gramps was in and out of doctor's visits, even though he seemed pretty healthy for his age.

They each gave their respectful good night hugs before exiting the room and leaving the couple alone. Kagome threw herself on her old bed and sighed. Inuyasha sat down on the edge of her bed in his usual spot and rested his sword in his lap.

"Hey," Kagome whispered.

"Hi..." Inuyasha responded with a worried tone.

"Are you okay?" She asked, moving to her side and reached one hand out, touching his shoulder. He then grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"What if you're right to be worried, Kagome? Do you think we're wrong for being here?"

"I'd like to think that Gramps was right. Even the Shikon Jewel was tied to fate. Don't you think that maybe God granted my selfish wish?" She continued to stare at the back of his hands while his hand was on top of her's still. She was used to him not laying with her. He was constantly protecting her at night, keeping guard of their campsites and even the village as well. Sometimes they would sleep in the same bedding but it wasn't often. He must have developed a habit over the time he spent constantly trying to keep everything he loved from disappearing.

"... Maybe." Inuyasha replied softly, still thinking.

"Then let's not worry about it. I don't want to waste the time we have here... There's so many things I want to do and all my old friends are sure to be worried about me. You know, being with a two-timing jealous possessive boyfriend and all."

"Two-timing!?" He quickly turned around while she giggled. "Since when!?" Kagome rolled over.

"Oh, I don't know, since you and Kikyo were a thing the whole time I was there." She teased him. She knew they were together, but pushing his button became a habit after being attached to the hip for so long. His personality was still as nasty as ever, though, despite the way he matured during their journey.

" 'Thing?!' What thing? We were never this 'thing!' And I can't believe you're still jealous! Am I going to have to deal with this for the rest of my life!?" He jumped up angrily and pointed at her while yelling. She had to admit, he was aggravating when he was mad.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly.

"What?"

"Sit."

Inuyasha nearly screamed at the word, his body being forced to the ground with a loud thud. He twitched a little, waiting for the spell to wear off.

"What the hell was that for?!" He immediately yelled again once he was able to get back up. Kagome rolled back over again and glared at him. He knew not to say anything else.

"Lay down with me." She said, taking the initiative. Inuyasha blushed a little but complied, laying down on the bed and facing her. He thought he looked the best in her priestess clothes. They suited her. Not because she looked like Kikyo... no not that. It was weird for him to see her in her modern clothing. They were obscure things for him. Kagome placed her hands on his chest and curled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

They both fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
